Xaotls Song fics
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: This is a series of songfics regarding the reunion beetween ash and may. Please R & R contains: AAMAYL, AshxMay, and Advanceshipping. whatever you want to call it.
1. When your gone

**Here's my attempt at a series of song-fics.**

**Any advice would be greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own Pokémon, or this song**

**The song is: When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.**

May's POV/Narrator Blah

Song**Blah**

**This is an Advanceshipping story. So if you don't like, you can go away.**

**When you're gone**

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
**

Ash as I am here in Johto, I miss you.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
**

I watched you as you grew alongside me. I grew with you, but you were always one step ahead of me.

**  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**

You were the best friend that I have ever had, and now that you are gone there is no one there to wipe away my tears when I need it. Whenever I would lose, you would be there to help me get back up.

**  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
**

I am only what I am because of you, Ash without you I wouldn't be where I am right now. I wish, if I could have one wish you would be there in front of me. Here to reassure me with everything.

**  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
**

I wish on everything that I have. I would even quit travelling here in Johto to be with you. I hope that you can hear me.

**  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
**

Maybe I should go. Just to see you and your grin, the reassuring words that you give to me. What would you think of me tough, if I give up on my dreams, the dreams that you pushed me to achive?

**  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
**

I know, I don't care what everybody else thinks, I am going to find you in Sinnoh. I hope you understand that

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

I love you Ash.

----

**There is a storyline if you look closely enough.**


	2. Wherever you will go

**This is put in Ash's POV.**

**Any advice would be greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own Pokémon, or this song**

**The song is: Wherever you will go by The Calling.**

Speech"Blah"

Ash's POV/Narrator Blah

Song**Blah**

**This is an Advanceshipping story. So if you don't like, you can go away.**

----

**Wherever you will go**

I walk alone throughout Sinnoh. I've been collecting badges and, doing what I've always been doing.

But I miss you May.

**So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own  
**

You have left me. You went to go with Drew. I acted to be happy as you left, but in the end no smile could wipe away my sadness.

No smile but yours.

I guess that I have to move on someday. Drew has taken a place in your hart, and I cannot be with you anymore.

He will now be there to make you happy when you're sad. The place that I used to have

But I still worry about you.

I can't let go of you May.

**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
**

If you had just asked. I would have followed you to the end of the earth. I would have gone anywhere that you would have asked me to, but you followed him.

Maybe I should just let go of you.

**  
And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
**

I keep trying, and trying but it's just too hard. Every day is an everlasting torment for me May, I hope that you can hear me there in Johto I hope that you feel the same as me; but my internal prayers go in vain.

Maybe Dawn. No, that would never happen.

Hopefully, I'll see you one day. Just to see you smile, to hear you laugh. Even if you are with Drew. That would be enough for me.

**  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
**

I walk alone; the only one who is truly close to me is Pikachu now.

But you were something different to me, more than a friend.

But I have no option but to let go now, no more pain no more sorrow.

**  
Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love  
**

I walk back to the camp and I see Brock, Pikachu, and the others there, with grins on their faces.

I ask them, "What's going on guys?" and they only smile back towards me in response. They don't know what I've let go of mentally. The knowledge that I've lost, the love that I'll never have.

**  
I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
**

Someone taps my back. In return I turn around, in curiosity.

Then I see her. Right in my face, with her smile that would melt me any time. The smile that melts me every time I see it. The smile that is all I need in life.

"HI, Ash" you say even though there is only a few inches between our mouths.

"H..H..Hi, May what are you doing here." I manage to stutter out.

**  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
**

"Well, I decided to travel with you again." She said, staying happy, in the prospect of being with me once more. Could she want to?

No.

Maybe, she dose like me. My hopes rising once more, as a smile grows upon my face.

But I bring myself back to reality, Drew's probably here, that's why she chose to travel. She'll just ditch me again the next time she sees him.

Leaving me abandoned once more.

My smile fades into the oblivion that I left my feelings for her. "Really?" I reply to you, unintentionally sounding rude. I didn't mean to, I really didn't.

"Well I kind of missed travelling with you." You say with a slight whisper in your voice. Were you sad that I might not want you travelling with me. Or maybe sad that I might love you. No, I can't think like that or maybe just maybe, you're embarrassed to say that you might like me.

It is then I notice a slight blush come upon your face. I wouldn't have noticed if we weren't so close. So I put aside my stubbornness, because I know how you feel about me now.

**  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go**

"I'd like that May." I say with a smile. It is then you have the vigour return to your eyes.

You throw yourself into my arms, in a hug.

May I'd go wherever you will go.

----

**Plz R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


	3. These words

**This one will be put in Mays POV.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**I do not own Pokémon, or this song. **

**The song is: These words by Natasha Bedingfield.**

Speech"Blah"

Mays POV/Narrator Blah

Song**Blah**

**This is an Advanceshipping story. So if you don't like, you can go away.**

----

**These words**

May has arrived in Sinnoh and met with Ash & co.

She then decides to have a shot at a Sinnoh contest, competing with Dawn.

She chooses to practice on her own.

----

**These words are my own  
**

I keep on practicing. Trying harder, pushing further. Ash I want you to see.

**Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
Is who I am, is what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh...  
**

I try to let my next appeal just right. I want to let you know how I feel. You always helped me before, in each of my other contests. But now I want you to see what I can do.

**Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later  
**

I keep trying but there is no way that I can do this. Nothing that I think of is good enough, no outfit in the shop windows will be good enough for the performance that I will put on for you; I wouldn't normally put on an outfit. But for you I would do anything.

I know that you will be watching from the stands. You will be waiting, when I win or lose. No. I will win. If I am going to confess to you. I'll have to

**These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...  
**

Ash I love you. These words come into my mind and I find what I need. To give you the show of your life. To let you see me for what I've become during the time we've been apart.

**Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough  
**

You have grown and so have I. But you just seem to be up there high. You say how I am the best. But you're wrong, sometimes I think, if I am good enough for you. I keep trying to make this performance good enough for you to see.

**These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...  
**

I keep finding the strength to make something perfect for you. Something as perfect as how much I feel about you. But there is nothing, nothing as perfect as the two of us together. We are two of a kind Ash Ketchum, when you're hungry so am I, whenever I fall you are the strength inside of me so I can go higher. Whenever you go too far, I am the voice inside of you telling you to stop.

To stop for me.

But you don't need me now; you've grown bigger and better. With her not me.

So am I loosing you, being replaced by that other girl?

No. I have to tell you. Or I'll just loose myself.

**I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh**.. 

I give the show of my life. Better than I ever have, in any festival, or contest. I see you watching, smiling at me. But is that all you feel for me.

Am I just a friend?

I scream in my head tell me that you feel the same; as the audience applauds at me. I don't care about them, only what you think matters to me.

**Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later  
**

I've lost. To that other girl. I still hold the tears, I won't cry. Not in front of you I'll cry in front of anyone but you. I see you giving that Dawn a high-five. You never did that to me. She won, is that why you love her?

I should never have left, but I did.

Maybe if I stayed you would still be mine. But I left, acting like I was the best.

The others leave as you come up to me. You smile, and I can't help but smile back. I don't want you to see my broken hart. I look to the ground as you tell me how well I did, and how much I have grown.

"But it wasn't good enough I couldn't win", I tell you the truth. "I couldn't win your hart", I whisper, I don't want you to hear, and yet I do, I hope against all hope that you feel the same way. Although I saw how you were with Dawn, how you looked together, so close. Closer than us.

You put your hand on me, it was always there when I needed it before, but when I left to follow my dreams I missed it more than anything else in the world; so I realised how I felt, and followed my heart. Across the ocean to you.

"May, you might have lost, but your better than before. You'll keep on getting better" you say"you're always number one to me"

I can't hold it in any longer; I throw myself into your arms, my tears flow your hands on my back. "I tried my best, but it wasn't good enough" I let it out. "Maybe you are better off with her."

"But I'm not May" you say, my tears stop as I hug your chest.

**  
These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
**

You then kiss me on my head

"I love you, May" you whisper into my ear. "and I always will."

I then look up into your eyes. "Even if you are with Drew" you finish off.

I fall back into your chest, holding you with everything I have. Whishing with every last wish that I have that I am not stuck in a dream.

Tears flow down, I am happier than I ever have been before. You wonder why I am crying.

I whisper to you, as I lay in your chest, "I love you."

**  
That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?**

You hear me.

----

**Please review even if you don't have an account. If you can try to rate this fic in your review. Like ?/5**

**I need to know what people think. Even if your review is just "This is a nice fic" [by anonymous that would make me smile.**

**So PLZ R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


	4. Hey their Delilah

**The next part is finally here.**

**This one will be put in Ash's POV.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**I do not own Pokémon, or this song. **

**The song is: hey there Delilah by plain white T.**

Speech"Blah"

Ash's POV/Narrator Blah

Song**Blah**

Letter[Blah

This is an Advanceshipping story. So if you don't like, you can go away.

----

**Hey their Delilah**

Ash has had to visit his mom while May is sent to Petalburg by her parents. Ash misses May and decides to...

----

**Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
**

[May I miss you. We might be a thousand miles away, but I know that you're right next to me. We are connected by our ribbon and we will never be apart. I hope that this letter lets you know that I still remember you.

**  
Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side  
**

[No matter how many times I think of you I always miss you. Your smile, your laugh. I know that you miss me too but just look at our ribbon once again, and know that I'm right their next to you, and no matter what will happen to either of us we'll stay together.

**  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  
**

[Don't say that I care too much, because I know it is what you would do to me.

**  
Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
**

[I know that we will be able to travel together again, and I can't wait for that day to come. We will be able to help each other to complete our dreams. I'll find a place with gyms and contests. I hope that you want to come with me.

**  
Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all  
**

[May, you have not replied to me and, honestly I don't know why. But know that I would do anything to see you once again. I really would. May, I really love you, I really do.

I can't wait to see May once again as we have been away from each other for what seems like a month. It seems like it has been forever, I hope that she still remembers me. Pikachu then knocks me back to reality. "Thanks Pikachu" I needed that, what was I thinking but I just hope that she still likes me.

**  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
**

I stand waiting outside of your door, your dads gym was always impressive. Maybe you're not home. I should have phoned or something. I guess I should turn away, as I can feel the twists and turns growing inside of my stomach as I can't decide what to do.

Pikachu then shocks me back to my senses.

"Your right Pikachu. I'll go and see her."

One of my hands grabs our ribbon that is in my pocket.

**  
A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
**

I walk up each step of her home; I can feel tense as every second that seems to be a year goes by.

I then remember how I felt when we said how each of us felt. The passion that I had put as I wrote each of my letters. And I find the strength to straighten myself. I then gently open the door.

**  
Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you  
**

I then open the door slowly, not making a squeak, which would spoil the surprise that I want to give to you. My nervousness ebbs away into nothingness.

I then see you in the corridor.

Drew's there.

And you are kissing.

**  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.**

I stand there.

I do not make a sound.

You don't see me, as he holds you to the wall, sharing your kiss.

I drop the half of a ribbon.

I then turn around, broken, and walk away from the gym.

I was an idiot.

----

**I feel like this was my worst chapter ever, and not just because I introduced Contestshipping.**

**The wording was kind of bad too.**

**Although the Contestshipping made the temperature from where I am drop 5 degrees. **

**Seriously.**

**As always R & R**


	5. Mouthwash

**You know that any advice would be greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own Pokémon, or this song**

**In Mays POV, I think you are getting the order. **

**The last one will be in 3****rd**** person.**

**The song is: Mouthwash by Kate Nash.**

Speech"Blah"

May's POV/Narrator Blah

Song**Blah**

**This is an Advanceshipping story. So if you don't like, you can go away.**

**----**

**Mouthwash****  
**

May is at her parents' house deep in thought

----

**  
This is my face, covered in freckles with the occasional spot and some veins.  
This is my body, covered in skin, and not all of it you can see  
And, this, is my mind, it goes over and over the same old lies  
And, this, is my brain, it's torturous analytical thoughts make me go insane  
**

I really miss ash. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore, I mean we have been apart for a while; he could have just fallen for someone else.

Why would he like me anymore?

What's so special about me?

**  
And I use mouthwash  
Sometimes I floss  
I've got a family  
And I drink cups of tea  
**

I get a letter; I then quickly tear away the top, and read the letter he has given. My smile spreads out wide, Max then gets curious, and tries to read the letter. I quickly take the letter away from his face. My glare then sends him running away to his room. As I open the letter once more. My smile returns.

**  
I've got nostalgic pavements  
I've got familiar faces  
I've got mixed-up memories  
And I've got favourite places  
**

I've been receiving mail from Ash for a while.

It almost makes being away from him.

Max has abandoned all hope of reading our letters, and my parents are getting curious as to why I am happy whenever I reads these letters but do not pursue the idea.

**  
And I'm singing Uh-Oh on a Friday night  
And I'm singing Uh-Oh Friday night and I hope every thing's going to be  
alright  
This is my face, I've got a thousand opinions and I've got time but no time to explain  
And this is my body, and no matter how you try and disable it, yes, I'll still be  
here  
And, this, is my mind, and although you try to infringe you cannot confine  
And, this, is my brain, and even if you try and hold me back there's nothing  
that you can gain  
**

Brock has come for a visit, and has heard the stories about when I get happy reading letters from Ash.

He then Talks to me but I am onto him. And I won't let my secret away.

The conversation stays on Ash tough, and it is hard to get him to change the subject. I think he caught me blushing once or twice when he had mentioned the times we were together in Sinnoh, and why I decided to stay with him.

**  
Cause I use mouthwash  
Sometimes I floss  
I've got a family  
And I drink cups of tea  
**

I then ask Brock a personal question. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Remembering all of his failed attempts with girls. He then hangs his head down, clearly sad.

I win. A grin forms on my face.

He then decides to bring the conversation back to Ash.

He slips that Ash had been lucky about how he had some girls kiss him, two names: Bianca and Melody pop up as he talks.

He quickly closes his mouth. Realising his grave error.

I know now, Ash has been cheating on me, I am angry, furious, and

**  
I've got nostalgic pavements  
I've got familiar faces  
I've got mixed-up memories  
And I've got favourite places  
**

Sad.

I go into my room; I rip up all the letters that he has given me, and sit on my bed. Letting my tears flow freely.

**  
And I'm singing Uh-Oh on a Friday night  
And I'm singing Uh-Oh on a Friday night  
And I'm singing Uh-Oh on a Friday night and I hope every thing's gonna be  
alright  
And I'm singing Uh-Oh on a Friday night and I hope every thing's gonna be  
alright  
**

Later that day, after Brock and my parents leave, I receive another letter from Ash, with its pack of lies. I rip it up and throw it into the bin. I have had enough of him. But the pain still hurts.

The door rings. I am not in the mood for this, but open it anyway to tell the trainer that the gym isn't open and my dad has gone.

It turns out to be Drew.

He gives a rose to me, and walks in, without me having to say anything.

I close the door and turn around to him as he waits behind me.

He wouldn't cheat on me, would he?

I then get pulled deep into a kiss, I try to break free, but can't.

I hear the door open, a familiar presence coming in, but I can't break away from Drew to see.

**  
Uh-Oh-Uh-Oh-Uh-Oh-Uh-Oh**

Drew then let's go and says that he loves me. His body still over mine.

I let my hand touch the button on one of my Pokéballs, Blaziken is then released, and seeing my predicament, launches a blaze kick on the creep, throwing him outside of the house, through the now opened door.

"PISS OFF, PERVERT!" I shout out to him, and slam the door shut. Rage builds up inside of me once again, and I feel that I really need some mouthwash because my mouth is starting to smell like I've been eating grass.

I look down and see a half of a ribbon, just inside of the door.

It's not my half.

----

**R & R**


	6. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Blah... Blah... Blah... I like to have advice.**

**I do not own Pokémon, or this song.**

**But if you would like to donate to the Xaotl charity which aims to get enough money to buy out Pokémon, and make Advanceshipping true. You are welcome**

**The song is: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green day**

Speech"Blah"

May's POV/Narrator Blah

Song**Blah**

**This is an Advanceshipping story. So if you don't like, you can go away.**

**----**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams******

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  


I walk down the abandoned streets of Petalburg city. No one is there but me and Pikachu.

**  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
**

My dreams and hopes are broken as I am lost in thought.

**  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**

She kissed him, and I am left here. With nothing, I had everything and I went a thousand miles to see her again.

I poured out my heart to her, and there is nothing left their now.

**  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
**

I am just a ghost now. People won't care about me.

But I still wish that it didn't go the way that it did.

**  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
**

The moon hides beneath the black clouds, leaving only the ominous glow of the street lights behind.

**  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
**

I have decisions to make.

I have been going on for hours now.

The clock in the corner shop is at 4:00

**  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
**

Pikachu hasn't dared to get me out of this state.

He knows all too well not to.

**  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**

Pikachu, is feeling slightly guilty for forcing me to open the door.

But he did the right thing. My eyes are open now.

**  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
**

But I can't get rid of this feeling.

The feeling that goes deeper than anything else.

That knocks you out and continually kicks you in the chest and stomach without remorse.

**  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
**

I have no idea about what to do now.

I am only the shattered pieces of what was a boy named Ash Ketchum.

**  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
**

I will grow.

I will become better, and the Pokémon master.

That is the only road for me now.

**  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...**

The road where I walk alone.

The sun then rises on a new day.

A new me.

---

**A picture paints a thousand words,**

**A song sings a thousand pictures.**

**Sorry for the anti-shippyness, but it was the only thing that I could think of that went with the songs that I have. You'll have to wait a while for my next three chapters. (Don't worry, not too long)**

**But in the meanwhile read & review my other fic Guardian Solaris.**

**And remember to R & R.**


	7. Our Lives

**Nobody has yet donated to the Xaotl charity :(**

**This is a short one so I suggest if you haven't already read the song as well as the actual words.**

**The song is: Our lives by The Calling**

**I don't own this one either.**

Speech"Blah"

May's POV/Narrator Blah

Song**Blah**

**This is an Advanceshipping story. So if you don't like, you can go away.**

**----**

**Our Lives**

**Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Of a better life  
In this world  
Divided by fear  
We've gotta believe that  
There's a reason we're here  
Yeah, there's a reason we're here  
**

Ash

**  
Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
**

I keep going on, with the shadow of a life I live now.

I will find you.

Don't doubt it.

I don't care what Brock was saying. I know he was lying all about it now.

I will be with you again

**  
See the truth all around  
Our faith can be broken  
And our hands can be bound  
But open our hearts and fill up the emptiness  
With nothing to stop us  
Is it not worth the risk?  
Yeah, is it not worth the risk?  
**

I will keep running, searching.

For you.

I know how I feel about you.

No rumours can change that.

Even if there is somebody else in the time that we have been apart from each other.

**  
Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
Even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
Cause these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
**

You are the only one for me and there is nobody else that can take your place.

Not Drew, not Brandon, not anybody.

You are not one in a million you are one of a kind, and I was stupid to let go.

I hope you will forgive me for what you saw.

I don't care about rejection; I need you to know...

**  
We can't go on  
Thinking it's wrong  
To speak our minds  
I've gotta let out what's inside  
**

How I feel.

**  
Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Can we get it right?  
Yeah, well can we get it right?  
**

For you I won't stop.

**  
Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
Even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
Because these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives**

For you I will never stop.

Without you I can't make the best out of my life.

----

**This is a triple upload as always.**

**But you already knew that.**

**Is it just me or is it that in Advanceshipping fics Ash always seems to be the one more emotionally involved, while May is not as much.**

**PLZ R & R.**


	8. Maybe Tomorrow

**Only one person has rated my fic so far. Does anybody read my authors notes?**

**The song is: Maybe tomorrow by Stereophonics**

Speech"Blah"

Ash's POVBlah

Song**Blah**

**Blah, blah, blah; Advanceshipping, blah, blah, blah; Song, you know how it goes.**

**----**

**Maybe Tomorrow**

Ash walks into the Pokémon centre, of the Indigo plateau.

He is the new champion.

----

**I've been down and  
I'm wondering why  
These little black clouds  
Keep walking around  
With me  
With me  
**

I have the trophy in my hands. The trophy that I have always wanted to have, I am one of the best in the world.

But it feels so empty.

**  
It wastes time  
And I'd rather be high  
Think I'll walk me outside  
And buy a rainbow smile  
But be free  
They're all free  
**

Everybody cheers for my victory, as I walk through the great crowds.

"I need to get out of this" I whisper to Pikachu, he is tired from our last battle, against Ritchie of all people.

He is tired but he nods to let me go out of the centre before trying to claw through the crowds of people blocking my way.

**  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
**

"This is all I needed." I sigh as I lay down on the grass, no one to bother me.

No happy faces, with their happy lives.

Like my life once was.

But I am a new person now. So how come it still hurts so much.

**  
I look around at a beautiful life  
Been the upperside of down  
Been the inside of out  
But we breathe  
We breathe  
**

Pikachu lays down on the ground beside me tired from exhaustion.

I then lay down beside him to be lost in my own thoughts. Hoping that happy thoughts would come to mind.

They do, and they don't.

**  
I wanna breeze and an open mind  
I wanna swim in the ocean  
Wanna take my time for me  
All me  
**

I remember my Pokémon journey, how I travelled with Pikachu throughout the regions, when I first saw Ho-Oh, who would mark the new phases of my life.

Then I remember May.

When we first met.

Her bubbly attitude to life, her smile, the times that we spent together like when we were in the ocean surrounded by Luvdisc.

"The Pokédex says that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love." I tell my ever long partner. He knows how I am feeling on the inside, even when no one else will.

He is too tired to talk back, as he just rests peacefully in his blissful sleep.

A blissful sleep that I haven't had in ages.

I try to sleep, a peaceful sleep once, just once.

But love won't let me.

I stay plagued by the last image that I saw of her.

Her and him.

Left to forever curse me.

**  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
**

Someone calls me from the distance.

I get up. Pikachu is still asleep.

"Now who is it?" I sigh with the prospect of another fan-boy interrupting me. Although I wasn't going to get any peace anyway.

I look to the distance, and see Ritchie running, waving his hands like a lunatic trying to get my attention. He has barely changed from his old outfit, only having it replaced by a larger one.

He has got to get tired of that look by now.

**  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
**

He asks me a question, but I'm still a bit spaced out.

My mind still focused on May.

He calls my name, so I look at him. He asks about the photographers, and how great our match was. I honestly don't care right now; I wanted some peace and quiet. I answer him anyway; we talk for about two minutes about stuff until Pikachu wakes up. He notices our new guest, as the brown haired guy strokes Pikachu's fur.

**  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home**

I get up, and he asks where I am going, I just say for a walk, he wants to go with me, but I just shrug him off.

Pikachu hops onto my shoulder, as I go.

I really need to get this out of my system; I really need to let her go.

But I can't

I still

I still

Care about her.

A tear runs down my cheek. Pikachu notices.

What he doesn't notice is a pair of eyes watching us.

----

**The Pokedex quote was true.**

**R & R**


	9. About you now

**Only one person has rated my fic like I asked. Does anybody read my authors notes?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this fic. I do not even own Pokémon**

**The song is: About you now by Sugarbabes**

Speech"Blah"

Mays's POV/ NarratorBlah

Song**Blah**

**No flames to Advanceshipping.**

**----**

**About you now**

May's searching has led her to the Indigo plateau, where she tried to reach Ash in the Pokémon centre, but was stopped all of the way by the thick crowds.

She then began to wonder where he had gone, as she continued to search.

All of her hope seemed to be lost.

Until

**It was so easy that night  
Should've been strong  
Yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
**

Where are you Ash? I have been searching for a while now, and I know you're close, I feel like I can touch you.

I hear footsteps in the distance. It's probably just someone walking, I think to myself.

I am wondering if he has moved onto someone else, he is the champion now.

"he's probably forgotten about me"

A tear runs down my cheek

**  
I know everything changes  
All the cities and faces  
But I know how I feel  
About you**

But then I see you, walking with Pikachu on your shoulder.

No one else there.

So why can't I move.

Why can't I bring myself to come to you?****

Can we bring yesterday  
Back around  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel  
About you now  


In my hand I clutch the two halves of the ribbon. It's not our ribbon anymore.

I was stupid to even let Drew through the door.

You are walking away now, I can't budge.

Will all of my searching for you be in vain?

I...I...I don't know what to do.

**  
All that it takes  
One more chance  
Don't let our last kiss  
Be our last  
Give me tonight and I'll show you  
**

My Pokéball pops open letting Eevee out, I wonder if Ash heard.

Surely Pikachu would have and...

I don't know what to do!

Eevee then pushes me into the path that he was walking along.

Ash turns around; I don't know what to do.****

I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you  


We stare into each other's eyes. I see the kindness, the passion, the love that you had in your dark eyes and remember.

I remember all of the reasons why I love you.

Then I see something else.

I see that you don't want to know me anymore.

**  
Can we bring yesterday  
Back around  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel  
about you now  
**

"Ash" I manage to whisper out.

This is too awkward.

Should I be angry at you? Should I act dumb? What.

"May. What are you doing here?" a dark tone comes out of your mouth.

What has happened?

**  
Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you  
**

"I wanted to see you" There is no need to lie anymore.

"Wouldn't you rather be with Drew?"

"No, he came to me Ash; and I threw him out. Besides you were the one cheating on me."

"Yes.

I was cheating on you" I was taken back, was Brock really telling the truth?

"I sent you a letter every single day, and went all the way from Kanto to Hoenn just to see you because I was cheating on you." He said sarcastically.

"And when I come, I see you cheating on me." I then saw tears coming out from his eyes as he let it all out. It is then I find out that he still cares about me.

**  
Can we bring yesterday  
Back around  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel  
about you now  
**

"I'm sorry Ash, I still care about you. I hope that you can forgive me." I say looking down to the ground.

I open up my hand to show the two halves of our ribbon. The one that we won together. Do you still remember?

**  
But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now**

"I forgive you May; and I'm sorry for being a jerk." You have your kind voice once more; I look up to see your eyes a few inches away from me. Red from the tears, but the Ash that I loved is still in there.

We then kiss.

A slow, sweet kiss.

It lasts a few seconds.

But it feels like an eternity.

**----**

**This was probably one of my worst chaps.**

**It is V. Hard to describe such a complex situation.**

**Let alone solve it inside of 900 words.**

**I'll only post the next chapters if I get 18 reviews or more for this whole fic so far. That's 2 reviews per chapter minimum.**

**R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


	10. Far Away

The song is: Far away by Nickleback

Speech"Blah"

Ash's POVBlah

Song**Blah**

**I do not own this song, or Pokémon.**

**Triple upload as always.**

**The next two chaps will be purely fluff, and amazingly short, and the last one will be bought by popular demand.**

**As usual try to read the song as well as the story because it is very short.**

**And it is better if you're listening to the song.**

**----**

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**

May.

I'm sorry for all the bad times that we've ever had.

**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**

And I will cherish all the great times that we've ever had forever.

I know that now we will stay together forever and no one will ever get in between us again.

Just being together with you is good for me.

The time we spend together seems like an eternity.

**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Maybe one day we'll get married and we'll go on from there.

We've been together for long enough, and no matter who tries to get in between us they will never succeed.

**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Because I don't know what I'll do if you're not with me anymore.

Without you I don't think that anything is worthwhile.

Because you are my life,

And nothing and no one can ever fill the place that you have in my heart.

**  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**

Becaus May you know that I love you.

I love you more than I've ever loved anything.

Your smile is as infectious as laughter.

I become lost in your deep Sapphire eyes every time I see them.

And your beautiful hair sways in the wind.

Every time I see you I am complete.

**  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

And I'll never leave you

Not for anyone.

Ever.

----

**What do you think?**

**R & R**


	11. Half Light

The song is: Half Light by Athlete

Speech"Blah"

May's POVBlah

Song**Blah**

**I do not own this song, or Pokémon, as usual.**

**More shortness.**

----

**Half Light**

**The sun got stuck, as it's making its way back down,  
We find ourselves, in a familiar part of town  
And all that I've seen means nothing to me without you  
**

Ash.

You are my everything.

**  
So when I see you next we'll make the most of it,  
Tell the sun to start moving again,  
The taste of your kiss I still got on my lips,  
And I'll take you there with me  
**

Every time we are apart I can still remember the last moments that we spent together.

**  
My head crashed down, and conditioned myself to sleep,  
The great night out, that will continue to the end of the week  
And all that I've seen means nothing to me without you  
**

When I'm upset from a contest loss and I just want to be alone, you're there.

You let me rise higher each time and without you I will never be where I am now.

I cherish every second that you take to help me.

**  
So when I see you next we'll make the most of it,  
Tell the sun to start moving again,  
The taste of your kiss I still got on my lips,  
And I'll take you there with me  
**

Because I don't know what I'll do if you're not with me anymore.

Without you I don't think that anything is worthwhile.

Because you are my life,

And nothing and no one can ever fill the place that you have in my heart.

**  
It's you and me connected to a satellite  
It's you and me love through a machine  
It's you and me connected to a satellite  
It's you and me love through a machine  
**

When we have to be apart, the bond between us still stays strong.

Weather it is through a phone call, or the ribbon that both of us have.

We are still together

**  
So when I see you next we'll make the most of it,  
Tell the sun to start moving again,  
The taste of your kiss I still got on my lips,  
And I'll take you there with me**

Every second that we are together, is worth it.

Ash I love you, and I know that you love me.

And I'll never leave you

Not for anyone.

Ever.

----

**You like?**

**PLZ R & R**


	12. You're Beautiful

**The song is Your' beautiful the - video/radio edited version**

Speech"Blah"

Someone's POVBlah

Song**Blah**

**I do not own this song, or Pokémon, as usual.**

**I said that this was going to be in 3****rd**** person but I decided against it.**

**This chapter has only been put up by subliminal requests. **

**It's something that a lot of the reviewers have wanted.**

**But it wouldn't have been possible if Drewlover 901 never reviewed.**

**So I hope you like it. ;)**

----

**You're Beautiful**

**  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.  
**

May Maple is the girl that caught my eye.

But she's with Ash.

When I heard that they were apart I was so happy.

Maybe

Just maybe I thought that I could have her.

**  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
**

But I couldn't.

She sent her Blaziken to throw me out.

**  
Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
**

I still hold the scars from that. No marks. But scars on the heart.

They will never heal.

**  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
**

I'll now never be with her.

I might go from contest to contest, and see her occasionally.

But in the end she's always with him.

Now, they are inseparable.

**  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**

He even punched me once and I can feel it still hurting.

I don't even dare to talk to her anymore.

Because now I know.

That I'll never be with you.

_**The End.**_

----

**I hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed hearing your reviews.**

**This fic is now complete, although I may introduce more song fics. And maybe one day I would do another song-fic with a storyline.**

**I'll keep on working on my other fics.**

**I hope that I didn't ruin the fic with this chap.**

**Don't feel sorry for Drew.**

**Seriously, you guys wanted to kill him.**

**Take that you Contestshipping flamer! **

**I won't stand down while you offend: My fic, Advanceshipping, all Advanceshippers, and Ash.**

**Advanceshipping forever.**

**So PLZ R & R**

**and now I vanish...**


End file.
